highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Runningscar
❝ Bruh ❞ — Runningscar Runningscar is a svelte, bengal tabby tom with navy blue eyes, a white underbelly, and brownish-black stripes. He's quick thinking, flighty, crude, and a realist. He is a ThunderClan warrior, and has no living family and or relations. 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed(reason why) (if multiple: Breed(reason why) x Breed(reason why) (x Breed(reason why)...)) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Caring -' Description of trait * '''+ Delicate -''' Description of trait * '''± Stubborn -''' Description of trait * '''± Petty -''' Description of trait * '''− Workaholic -''' Description of trait * '''− Demanding -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Short explanation would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "...?" He doesn't know any ThunderClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|WindClan= "I wuv it hewe!" He chirps, his eyes bright. ---- :Acornbranch/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/TBD% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|ShadowClan= "...?" He doesn't know any ShadowClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|RiverClan= "...?" He doesn't know any RiverClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|SkyClan= "...?" He doesn't know any SkyClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|Outside the Clans= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__